Dark and Light - Sonic Short Story
by LunaMoonlightCh
Summary: !HAS EMOTIONAL STUFF! After the massive Metarex war, Sonic and his friends stayed in Mobius for a while, not meeting with Dr Eggman in a while. However, despite his silent 'give up', Dr Eggman had been designing the ultimate robot, complete with 5 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic rushes over as it terrorizes the city, defending Mobius, before his friends were captured used against him. Ho


**Ok, children. So since I can't write long stories, I can never get passed a certain point (High score = 18 chapters), I'm writing a quick short story to motivate myself. How will it motivate me?**  
**1\. Gets rid of any ideas of Dark Sonic fanfictions.**  
**2\. After reading my short story, I can say, "Hey, I can write! Let's continue my other story! It won't suck!".**  
**There's my reasoning. Enjoy~!**

Chapter 1 - Picnic

The Metarex battle had finished. A famous blue blur sat on the top of the spaceship, his thoughts drifting towards what had occurred on Dark Narcissus' spaceship. The fake chaos emeralds and... him. Sonic knew that he existed in the depths of his mind. Him. Dark. Back when Sonic was still living on Christmas Island, he had been bullied for his strange fur color. This forced Sonic to create a monster that he thought was a friend. Dark. He helped Sonic through the tough times, helped him escape Christmas island and find his new friends. However, after becoming friends with Tails and everyone else, Sonic threw away Dark, banishing him to the depths of his mind.

Sonic stared at the void, where there was once a large, armed spaceship. His thoughts went deeper into anger, hatred and shame. He had let Dark take over. He had let someone see him in that form. His thoughts drifted towards Dr Eggman, his guts telling him that Dr Eggman would take perfect advantage of this new discovery.

-{[::=::]}-

"Mr Sonic, would you like to join everyone in a picnic?" Cream, the young rabbit asked Sonic, her chao, Cheese, flew in a circle, excited for the picnic. Sonic turned to face the rabbit, his expression changed immediately at the sound of a picnic. Somehow, the cream rabbit managed to reached the roof of her mother's house.

Sonic showed his famous smile. "Of course!"

His heroic smile brought everyone happiness as he accepted the invitation. Cream flew back down the house, telling everyone of the news. Tails smiled brightly as he knew that he would enjoy it. Amy had hearts in her eyes, as usual, when she heard the news about Sonic. Vanilla, Cream's mother, smiled, happy that more people would join the picnic. Team Chaotic, Vector, Charmy and Espio, smirked as they had a larger group to picnic with.

It was safe to say that they would enjoy the picnic, without having to look out for the nefarious Dr Eggman.

-{[::=::]}-

Sonic's POV

As I ran towards the picnic, I could feel something was... off. My instincts were telling me that something bad would happen, to which I replied with a sonic boom, reaching the picnic at record time, though the placement was only a few kilometers away.

Everyone was safe. Tails, Amy, Vanilla, Cream, Team Chaotic, and heck, even Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow had shown up. Everyone was in perfect condition, allowing me to sigh in relief, before setting my guard back up again. Dr Eggman could easily attack them with a newly made robot.

"Hey Sonic! I saved a seat for you~!" Amy called over me, her long-living love ((Try saying that ten times as fast 5 times...)) for me still lived on, forcing a lot of pressure on me whenever I was near her. I tried backing away from her to sit as far away from her, but the end was inevitable as I was dragged towards her and next to her. As I sat down, I noticed the amount of food that was set out on the fluffy, checkered picnic blanket. There were thousands of chili dogs, bread, cheese, crackers, fruits and pies. I smiled in delight, this was sure to be good.

However, the unsettling feeling never left me as I stayed with the group. Dr Eggman sure knew how to bring someone anxiety, that's for sure, as the moment he stopped attacking me, stress built up, with no stress-reliever around. Sure, I could hug Tails with Amy's glomp of death, but I highly disagree it would do anything. Probably would start a pillow fight, that's for sure.

As I looked around for a quick check for Egghead, I could feel someone's eyes burning into my back, intensely watching what I was doing ((No, not fangirls)). I turned around, only to find nothing. I was panicking. I knew that something was nearby watching us. Feeling a pull on my wrist, I jumped in surprise as I saw Amy pulling on my wrist, bringing my mind back to the picnic.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails inquired, his eyes showing worry at my strange behavior.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just, wondering about Egghead though. Not seeing him in a while worries me, a bit," I answered half-truthfully. There was not a hint of uncertainty in my voice, I had gotten used to hiding that years ago. I could still feel like I was being watched, my eyes quickly darting behind me. That action, however, cost the trust of Shadow the hedgehog. He knew something was up with me, and I knew about his doubt.

"Let's just continue the picnic. Hey Knuckles, any news about the Master Emerald?" I frantically asked, trying to force the main focus to Knuckles to avoid any suspicion of my anxiety.

Knuckles looked at me, wondering I why I would ask about the M.E., most likely. "Fine, though it has been glowing more than usual. I could sense some ill intend coming from it..."

The whole group went silent for a moment, thinking over what Knuckles had said about the Master Emerald. However, I already knew what is was and why it was caused. Negative Energy and the connection between me and the Emeralds.

After a few minutes, Cream striked up a conversation with Amy and the whole picnic resumed, everyone enjoying their time and forgetting the uncomfortable conversation Knuckles and I had.

The staring never ceased. I could feel waves of guilt rolling up my spine as I felt waves of Negative Energy from whoever was watching me. The feeling of negativity affected me greatly, bringing back old memories I wished to forget. I could feel the tips of my quills rising ever so slightly and a strange feeling warned me of him.

Fortunately, I had been taken out of... that after Amy called my name. She looked so worried, her voice laced with concern as she saw me blankly staring into the grass, my hands shaking.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Amy yelled, causing everyone to look at me and Amy. I chuckled slightly, a fake smile plastered on my face as I answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still worried about Eggman," I told her, chuckling in uncertainty. She looked at me suspiciously, before going back to talk with Cream, glancing over at me sometimes.

The same feeling of negative energy returned, a small headache began to form in my head. My right hand rubbed my temple in hopes of removing the pain, but to no avail.

Third POV

The picnic went on for an hour, the food lasted a mere forty minutes as everyone discussed the latest news and continued to eat some snacks. Several friends tried to talk to Sonic, but were answered with simple 'yeas' and 'ok'. Near the end of the picnic, all hell broke loose.

No-one, but Shadow, noticed that Sonic had been shivering, his arms cuddling his legs as he stared into the oblivion. He had been hiding in the shadows of a tree, making anyone who looked at him think he was okay, except he was the opposite. As Vanilla and Vector began cleaning up the empty plates, everyone participated in cleaning up the whole picnic, including Sonic. They began to walk back to Vanilla's house.

"Argh!" Sonic exclaimed, his hands clutching at his head. A searing pain took over his headache as he fell to the ground. All his friends surrounded him, comforting him with words and pats on his back. A dark aura surrounded Sonic as he continued to scream in pain. No one knew what was happening.

"STOP!"


End file.
